


Think Before You...

by Darkicedragon



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince, Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun should know better than to poke around Pink's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Before You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



> Set after the second novel, with a mixing in of manhua details.

I glanced around the garishly pink house around me, wondering where Pink was. I was _sure_ this was the right address, and it even had the same cobweb illusion, but the little corpse was nowhere to be found. Hm. Maybe she'd gone out to collect more corpses? But that was why I was visiting her in the first place! I needed to vent some of my frustration!

Grumbling to myself and pouting – I mean, scowling, I started to wander around the room, seeing if I could entertain myself while I waited.

The house was a little smaller than the last one, shown by how there seemed to be even more things on casual display. There was a shield with a mace emblazoned on it, a few more tiny inconspicuous trinkets (which I stayed _well_ away from, in case they were as vampiric as the one Pink had given me) and…a couple of plush toys.

I eyed them warily. I'd said that the teddy bear would probably summon a demon lord but…it was really fuzzy. And pink (unsurprisingly). And it was holding a lollipop in its paw.

Never mind. The fact that it looked _completely_ innocent meant it was _exceedingly_ dangerous, so I picked up the cake plushie instead.

As soon as I hugged it close, I felt a tug at my holy magic and I dropped it, flailing. Maybe I should have thrown it across the room for good measure (Hey! What do you mean it wouldn't have gone that much further?!).

I scrambled back, wondering what exactly I'd done. I readied myself with my magic, in the most probable case that it was going to be some sort of demon or undead monster, thanking the God of Light for the insight I had to close the front door behind me.

…

Okay, it closed behind me. Shut up, all right? I would have done it if it hadn't!

But at least it meant I didn't have to worry about putting a show on for any spectators. Now, if the whatever-it-was didn't kill me, _that_ would be something to thank the God of Light for! ( _Whyyyy_ did Pink have to leave things lying around where they could be picked up by unsuspecting people?)

There was a blast of magic from the cake that whipped around me, making me shield my eyes. As soon as it died down, I peeked over my arms and saw something very, very red.

There was a crash to my left and I almost ( _Almost!_ I didn't actually do it! You can't prove it!) yelped, and then I gaped when I realised it was _Roland_ who had kicked the door open, his sword already in his hand.

There was a _'shick'_ and I whirled around to see the red – human? with a katana in his own hand. I don't mean the human had red skin, by the way, I just meant that he was as red-focused as Judgement was black-focused: red hair, reddish robe – and red eyes. Uh-oh. So he _was_ a demon.

Faster than I could blink, Roland and the demon were already exchanging blows, their crashing of their swords reverberating around the room.

The demon was able to keep up with Roland, and as the fight continued on, the two combatants fell into a rhythm, neither of them gaining the upper hand.

As I watched them, I felt a twinge of annoyance that I had only brought a lollipop for Pink and no snacks for myself. I wasn't worried for Roland –only holy magic could really hurt a death knight, and a demon definitely wouldn't have that- so I was able to enjoy the free entertainment. The parts I could see, anyway.

There was suddenly a lull in the fight, Roland on one side of the room, the demon on the other. Neither of them had a scratch on them (though it was a little hard to tell with Roland's human form, and when he was engrossed in a fight he forgot everything else, so he could have been stabbed through the stomach for all I knew) (and actually, maybe the demon was hurt too, but the blood was hard to see amongst all the other red. If the demon had red blood).

"Why are you attacking me?" the demon asked, frowning.

"You were going to attack Sun," Roland replied instantly.

The demon glanced at me, before focusing on Roland again. That look had said, 'Why? He's not a threat.' So I'm an expert swordsman like _some_ people but that doesn't mean I'm not a threat! I could call Judgement into this! Oh, wait, then I'd have to explain what happened…

"I wasn't."

At his words, Roland blinked slowly, and then he attached his sword back onto his belt. Hey! Roland, should you really be trusting a demon lord's words just like that? But then, I was directing these thoughts towards a death lord…

The demon lord eyed Roland before he, too, sheathed his katana.

"What's your name?" Roland asked, curiosity obvious in his tone. As soon as I heard his question, I was suddenly worried that it would anger the demon lord – couldn't you bind a demon to you if you knew their true name?

There was a small pause before the demon lord inclined his head. "Kenshin." It was only through my numerous years of 'arguing' with Ice that I could see his inquisitive look.

"Roland." Which Roland picked up straight away. _Sigh_. If only it was that easy to get Roland to pick up hints when it didn't involve swordwork. Pink wouldn't have dropped so many 'subtle' hints then.

…Wait…

"Why are you here, Roland?" I asked, while I made sure I hadn't accidently scuffed my boots at any point.

"I followed you."

I paused with my foot in the air. "…Why?"

"Because you always find trouble."

I do not. I just – I don't! Before I could retort, I heard a female's voice floating through the open door.

"Huh. Now why my door is open?"

Uh-oh… I glanced at the lollipop in my hand, and then scanned the room: there actually wasn't anything out of place, which attested to the ability of Roland and Kenshin – oh, there was the cake plushie. Somehow I didn't think the lollipop would be enough to cover summoning a demon lord…

Pink and her cleaning corpse appeared at the door, and Pink slowly took in the scene that had unfurled itself in her house. She blinked and then tapped her cheek, humming.

"You summoned him – you look after him," was all she said.

I gaped at her. What was I supposed to do – keep him in my cellar?!

"Can't you-"

"No."

Sighing, I glanced at Kenshin, who stared back at me blankly. How was I supposed to explain the presence of a demon lord to the Holy Temple? Though, saying that, no-one seemed to be bothered by the presence of a death knight walking amongst them, so what was a demon lord, especially when even I couldn't even sense a hint of a dark aura from him?

Well, it looked like Roland and Judgement were going to get a new sparring partner…

**Author's Note:**

> And then Arctic Fox comes crashing in a little while later, because there is _no way_ he's playing Second Life without his sparring partner! And then so does Lan, because she's suddenly missing her two best warriors… And then… *cough*


End file.
